


A Small Staring Problem

by Key_Laney



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Key_Laney/pseuds/Key_Laney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline brings Damon to meet you for the first time. Caroline realizes that Damon is staring at you a little too much and assumes that he likes you. Caroline snoops around while Damon fails at trying to keep his feelings for you a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Staring Problem

Caroline scooted closer to Damon, lowering her voice as best as she could. “You are totally in love with Y/N,” She whispered as you went into the kitchen. 

“No, I’m not. I don’t even know Y/N. We met today!” Damon argued. 

Caroline scoffed. “Oh please. You’re practically trying to get into Y/N’s pants.”

You stood in silence as you slowly sipped your coffee. This could not be more awkward. Caroline had the brilliant idea of inviting a total stranger to your house. “It would be fun,” she had said earlier that day and no, it was not fun. There was nothing you could say to him. Normally, you would be open to talk to anyone but it was so difficult to choke up a ‘hello.’ 

He had introduced himself as Damon. Honestly, he didn’t even looked like he went to high school. He was at least in his 20’s! You had no idea how Caroline found him, but you had to admit… he was very good looking. 

“Y/N, you should come and hang with us!” Caroline shouted cheerfully. You chuckled to yourself, carrying your coffee cup into the living room. You slumped down onto the armchair, quietly mumbling ‘hi’ to Damon. 

“Hey,” He said, smirking at you. You gave him a tight smile before turning to Caroline. 

Caroline seemed more excited than usual. “We were just talking about you.” She said. 

That took you by surprise. Was that all the mumbling you heard while you were in the kitchen? You slowly set you coffee down and glanced between the two. That was the first time you ever looked at Damon, right in the eyes. 

“Oh, uhm. I.. Why were you talking about me?” You asked, quickly looking away. You were blushing now and you could feel the heat rise onto your cheeks. 

Damon quipped in before Caroling could answer. In return, she gave him a glare. “We weren’t. Not really, anyway. I don’t know you and it would’ve been disrespectful of me to sit here in your home. I wanted to know more about you.” He explained. 

You caught Caroline mouthing ‘no’ and ‘liar’ behind him. You giggled, prompting a confused look from Damon. Again, you tried your best to look away. You had no idea what Caroline was doing but it wasn’t working. If she was trying to set you up with Damon, he was still a stranger. You could feel your cheeks rise in heat again just thinking about it. 

You stood up, quickly excusing yourself and running to the kitchen. You needed to cool down, especially in front of Damon. You were embarrassing yourself! You huffed, hovering over the sink. It was suddenly quiet but you could still murmurs coming from the living room again.

“You did it again,” Caroline said. “You are so in love with Y/N. I’ve never seen anyone look at another person like that.” This time, they didn’t bother whispering.

Damon rolled his eyes before glancing into the kitchen to find your back turned against them. He felt somewhat comfortable to confess to Caroline. “Y/N is sweet and looks adorable while blushing. I wouldn’t kick Y/N out of bed in the morning.” 

As the conversation died down, you couldn’t stop smiling as you repeated the words ‘sweet’ and ‘adorable’ in your head.


End file.
